The Family Hour
by RockfordGirl26
Summary: Jim and Beth are engaged. He formed a bond with a girl named Marin while working her case, and when her father is killed, Jim can't just let her go to a children's home. Can he convince Beth that they should adopt her. Please review and let me know what you think. Update: It's finally finished! So it took so long! Thank you to all of you who have been reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Just a little story inspired by one of my favorite episoides**

"Beth, we can't just let her go to the children's home. I've been there. It's a horrible place for a young girl." Jim Rockford told his Fiance as they settled into bed for the evening. Beth Davenport rubbed her forehead and sighed, "I understand, Jim, but are we ready to take on that kind of responsibility? She doesn't even know her dad is dead yet. That kind of news changes a kid, Jim" Jim faced Beth with a look of desperation in his eyes, "Beth, please. I know, I know, but please. You have to meet Marin. She's a great kid. I know you'll love her! I mean, you and I want kids when we get married, right? She can't stay with Rocky forever."

The following day Jim and Beth joined Marin and Rocky for dinner. "Marin, this is my fiance, Beth." Jim introduced the two women in his life to each other. "Hi, Beth. So you're gonna marry Jim?" Beth smiled at the girl and nodded her head. She couldn't get a word in edgewise with the young girl. "Wow, you're really pretty! I'm just here staying with Rocky until my daddy comes to get me. What do you do, Beth?" She smiled politely at the blond haired girl, "Hi Marin. It's nice to finally meet you. Jim has told me all about you." Beth said as Jim took her hand. "I'm a lawyer. In fact, that's how Jim and I met."

After the dinner dishes were cleared, Jim and Rocky prepared to break the awful news to Marin that her father had been killed. "Marin, honey, come here and sit down, please" Rocky said from the living room. He motioned for her to sit between him and Jim. "Sweetheart, I have some bad news I gotta tell ya." He swallowed hard as he tried to find the right words to say. "Marin, your daddy ain't comin' to get ya." She looked at him with wide eyes, "What? Why? Daddy said he would come for me!" She said with tears welling up in her eyes. Beth watched the scene from the opposite couch and it broke her heart. She watched Jim wrap his arms around the girl, "Honey, your daddy was killed yesterday. I'm so sorry honey." They two men held the girl they had come to think of as their own as she wept for the father she lost. Jim and Beth stayed at Rocky's until the girl cried herself to sleep.

The car ride back to the Rockford/Davenport house was silent. Beth was lost in her thoughts. She had witnessed a child learn that she was an orphan, and that broke her heart. She also saw a glimpse of what Jim would be like as a father and that made her heart swell with pride. Beth was sneaking glances at Jim as he maneuvered his Firebird through the streets back to their home. She could tell that all of this was weighing heavily on his mind. She could tell that he was afraid to lose Marin. Beth needed some time to think, but a plan was coming together in her head.

The following day at the office Beth did some digging to find out what she and Jim would need to do to adopt Marin. It all seemed so simple, Beth needed to change her last name. She and Jim were already living in the same house. She thought she had wanted a church wedding with friends and family, but the more she thought about it, a courthouse wedding with her parents and Rocky sounded just fine. When 5 O'Clock came, Beth Davenport set out like a woman on a mission.

Jim arrived home a little after 7 that evening to find the table set and Beth putting dinner on the table. Beth smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips when he came in the door, but as soon as they sat down at the table, she was all business. "Jim, I think you're right. We should adopt Marin." Jim nearly choked on the roast beef he was chewing. He had never heard Beth tell him he was right. He couldn't help but to give her a sly smile. "Okay, I'm right, so what's next, Beth?" he said. She pursed her lips and nodded her head, "Well, it will look better if we're married. I propose that we go to the courthouse with my parents and Rocky and get married tomorrow. After that we can apply to adopt her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was no hesitation on Jim's part to say yes. Beth's parents were called and told to be at the courthouse at noon. They were concerned, but Beth assured that she would explain everything after she and Jim were married. Rocky was over the moon that Beth would be his daughter- in- law sooner than expected. Before bed, Jim and Beth picked out their wedding clothes and went to sleep with dreams of their new life together.

The following morning, the couple was up a little earlier than usual. Jim ate an omelet and was on his way out the door to pick up their rings from the jeweler. While Jim ran out, Beth got showered and ate her own breakfast while she waited for her mom to get there to help her get ready. Beth's parents and Rocky were very surprised that the couple had traded in their church wedding for a courthouse wedding, but they were happy for their children nonetheless. Beth's mom was on her way to the Rockford/Davenport house with Beth's flowers. She wasn't going to miss helping her daughter get ready for her wedding.

The couple decided to arrive at the courthouse separately, each with their own parents. "Beth, are you sure about this? It all seems so sudden. Are you pregnant?" her mother said as they arrived at the courthouse. "Yes, mom. I love Jim. Remember, I was going to marry him anyway, this is just a little sooner than we planned. I'll explain everything when we go to lunch after the ceremony. And no, I'm not pregnant!" Beth explained as she got out of the car.

"Jimmy, I'm really happy that you're marrying Beth, but isn't this all happening a little fast? I mean, I thought you guys wanted a long engagement." Rocky said to his son as they rode to the church in Rocky's truck. "Listen, dad, Beth and I know what we're doing. Yes, we did want a long engagement, but we've changed our minds." Jim said to Rocky. "Okay, Sonny, but what about Beth's perfect church wedding?" Rocky thought he had finally asked the question that would cause his son to give up the coveted information. "Dad, listen, we're going to explain everything to everyone at lunch after the ceremony. Just be patient, Rocky." Jim smiled as he drove toward the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N :Please give a review of what you think of the story so far. **

Working in a law office has its perks. Since Beth was on good terms with the staff at the courthouse, she was able to get hers and Jim's marriage license quicker than most people. Now, here they were, paper in hand, ready to be married. Jim Rockford and Beth Davenport, soon to be Rockford, walked up the steps to the courthouse hand-in-hand like a couple on a mission. Their parents followed behind them as they were ushered into the room where a Justice of the Peace was waiting for them.

"Are you sure about this Beth?" the Justice of the Peace whispered to Beth as Rocky and Beth's parents filed into the room. Judge Martin gave Jim a look that told him that he better not mess this up or he would be in legal trouble for the rest of his life. You see, Beth was one of Judge Martin's favorite lawyers. She knew her stuff and he appreciated that. Beth gave a polite smile and said, "Thank you for your concern, Judge Martin. Yes, I'm very sure." Judge Martin straightened up and cleared his throat, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen shall we begin?..."

Ten minutes later, Jim and Beth left the courthouse as Mr. and Mrs. James Rockford for the first time. The most important thing was that now that they were married, Beth could have one of her colleagues file the paperwork so that they could officially adopt Marin. That is, after they talk to her this evening. First though, they needed to break the news to their parents.

Jim and Beth took the Firebird, while Rocky rode with Beth's Parents to an Italian restaurant that Jim only went to on special occasions. After everyone was seated and drinks were ordered, Beth began to tell everyone why the couple had gotten married so quickly. "Mom, Dad, Rocky, I know you are all wondering why Jim and I got married so quickly. As I told you before, mom, I'm not pregnant. However, there is a little girl named Marin who needs a family. Jim and I have absolutely fallen in love with her and we knew we would have a much better chance with the court if we were married." Beth told their parents and gauged their reactions as she spoke.

"Hey, that's great! I always wanted a granddaughter! Ain't ya gonna ask Marin if that's what she wants first?" Rocky said with a serious look on his face. Beth's mom was the next to speak up before Beth or Jim had a chance to answer, "Wait, you two opted for a courthouse wedding just so you could adopt a child? A child I've not had the chance to meet. I'm sure your cause is noble, but I don't think you're thinking this through." Beth put her hand up in order to silence her mom. " first, we're going to talk to Marin tonight. We just wanted to have this step out of the way in case she says yes. If she says yes, we can get the paperwork filed as soon as possible. If she doesn't say yes, we were going to get married anyway, so it will all work out." Rocky nodded his head and smiled sheepishly at Beth as she answered his question. Beth then looked at her mom and said, "Next, Jim and I know exactly what we're doing. We both deeply care for this girl." Jim decided it was his turn to speak up, "Listen, I took Marin's case. I was gonna do the right thing and take her to the authorities, but when I saw the other kids that were there and I saw that no one was paying attention to them, I just couldn't leave her there, so Rocky and I have been taking care of her. Right now, Dennis and Peg are keeping an eye on her. As far as your other question goes, we didn't introduce you to her yet because we didn't want you to get attached and then something happen and her not want to, or get to stay with us."

Beth's words seemed to satisfy Rocky and the Davenports. They finished their meal without another outburst from Beth's mother. There seemed to be an air of excitement about what Marin would say when Jim and Beth asked her if she wanted to stay with them. "So, Sonny, when are you gonna ask her, ya know, Marin?" Rocky asked Jim anxiously as they paid the bill for the post-wedding meal. "Well, Rocky, and I are headed to Dennis's now to talk to her. Don't you worry, though, I have a pretty good feeling Marin will say yes." Jim said with one of his classic "good ol' boy" smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The newly married couple arrived at the Beckers' house. There was an air of excitement and nervousness in the air. Beth took a deep breath as Jim knocked on the door. A smiling Dennis Becker opened the door, "Hey, Jimbo, Beth, how are ya?!" Jim had a giant grin on his face, "Well, Dennis, she didn't change her mind." He said, holding up his left hand to show Dennis the wedding band on his ring finger. "Aw, man, I'm so happy for you guys! Hey, Marin has been askin' where you guys have been. I thought I'd let you tell her the good news."

The trio walked into the living room where Marin and Peggy were sitting on the floor at the coffee table working on a puzzle. "Hey, Marin, Jim, and Beth are back. They have some good news for you." Marin jumped up, almost knocking the nearly completed puzzle on the floor, and hugged the couple, "You're back! I missed you! Where did you go? All Dennis and Peg told me was that you had a surprise for me." Jim took a seat on the couch and motioned for Marin to sit beside him, "We missed you too, kiddo. Beth and I have a question for you, but before we asked you, we needed to get married." Marin looked at Jim with wide eyes, "I'm so happy that you got married! But why did you need to get married just to ask me a question?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Beth sat on the arm of the couch next to Jim and took ahold of his hand, "Marin," She said in a serious tone, " Jim and I got married because we wanted to ask you if you would be okay with us wanting to adopt you. Now, please understand that we know that you love your dad, and we would never want to try to take his place. We just want to make sure that you have a safe place to live where you'll be comfortable." Marin wrapped her arms around Beth in a hug filled with more love than Beth had ever felt before, "You mean in?! You really want to keep me forever?" Jim lifted Marin's chin so she was looking at him, "Honey, we would love nothing more than for you to be ours forever if you'll let us." It was Dennis's turn to ask a question, "Okay, I can't take the suspense anymore, what do ya say, Marin?" The girl smiled at the adults in the room, "Yes!" She said like she had won the big prize on one of those TV game shows that she liked to watch."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Jim, Marin! Come on, we're going to be late! I don't want to keep the photographer waiting" Beth yelled from the living room of their house. "Mom, have you seen my other black boot?" she heard Marin yell from upstairs. "Look in the hall closet, Marin, Your brother has been kind of obsessed with putting things in that closet lately," Beth yelled back. "Haven't you, Evan?' She asked smiling at her three-year-old son.

A lot had happened in four years. The adoption paperwork was filed quickly and finalized just as quick. Jim and Beth bought a four-bedroom house because shortly after the adoption was finalized, Beth told Jim that they could expect the second Rockford child to arrive in seven short months. Evan arrived on December 28, 1777. Marin was in love with her brother from the moment Jim and Beth told her about the pregnancy, but she fell even more in love when Rocky led her into Beth's hospital room and she laid eyes on him. That was also when Marin asked Jim and Beth if they would be okay with her calling them mom and dad. "Marin, are you sure?" Beth asked in her best lawyer's voice. Marin smiled and nodded at them, "Yeah, he's my little brother. We're a family and you guys are my mom and dad. You gave me a place to live, you give me food, and you love me like moms and dads are supposed to. I'll never forget about my mommy and daddy, but I think they would be okay with that" Rocky watched the encounter and decided he needed to speak up, "Does that mean I get to be grandpa?"

"Jim!" Beth yelled for the last time. "I'm comin', Honey," Jim said, coming down the stairs, pulling his sport jacket on. "You know, I find it odd that I got myself and Evan ready before you, and all you had to do was shower and get dressed." Jim gave her his trademark Rockford grin, "I'm sorry, Beth. I couldn't find my belt. I looked all over the place before I remember Evan's favorite place is the hall closet." he said ruffling his son's dark hair. Jim opened the door for his girls, "Okay, now that we're all ready, let's go."

"Okay, Rockfords, one more picture. Evan, buddy, look at me!" Jim was doing his best to not roll his eyes at the photographer. He had been talking down to Marin all day, treating her like a little kid. The only thing keeping him on his best behavior was that Beth had promised him dinner at his favorite taco stand if he behaved. "Beth, where did you find this nutjob?" Jim leaned over to whisper in Beth's ear. "The secretary at the office recommended him, she said he was wonderful, but I'm having my doubts." The photographer finally got into position for the last shot of the day, "Okay everyone, smile!" Just before his finger pressed the button, Beth said in a voice only loud enough for her husband to hear, "Jim, I'm pregnant".

Two weeks later, Rocky opened the package Marin handed him, "Grandpa, look at dad's face!" Rocky looked at the picture with a puzzled look on his face, "Now, Jimmy, why are you making that face in such a nice picture?" Jim pulled Evan into his lap and gave him a kiss on the crown on his head, "Well, dad, Just before that picture was taken, my beautiful wife informed me that our family is growing once again." Jim said with a smile. "Well, it looks like you're gonna need help movin' all that stuff out of your spare bedroom then, huh Jimmy?" Jim looked at Rocky, "Yeah, I guess it does, dad. Does that mean you're volunteering?" Marin spoke up from her seat on the floor, " Yeah, grandpa, Dad and I are gonna start Saturday morning. If I can give up my Saturday morning cartoons, you can be there. Dad said he's gonna make Uncle Dennis help too!" Beth would forever be thankful that a little girl named Marin came into her life four years ago.


End file.
